


Burn the ashes

by ToraTallium



Category: Assorti
Genre: Action, Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. References, Alternate Universe - Spies & Secret Agents, Assorti - Freeform, Assorti - personification of branded sweets, Established Relationship, M/M, Mental Health Issues
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-29
Updated: 2014-12-29
Packaged: 2018-03-04 05:11:44
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,876
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2953586
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ToraTallium/pseuds/ToraTallium
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>После очередного задания Марс попадает в больницу, и начальство устраивает ему отпуск. Но хотя Таити, безусловно, волшебное место, его не покидает ощущение, что что-то здесь не так. И Натс с этим согласен.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Burn the ashes

**Author's Note:**

> Непрямой кроссовер с Marvel's Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. - за основу взят мир сериала, но герои Марвел непосредственно в тексте не появляются (их роли распределены между героями Ассорти). Повествование использует элементы сюжета Агентов Щ.И.Т. В количестве, но перевирая.

### Data_01_HQ

Штаб организации Щ.И.Т. приветливо раскрыл перед Марсом свои стеклянные двери, и он спокойно вдохнул знакомый запах металла, кофе и химии. Нет, ему понравился его заслуженный двухнедельный отпуск, на котором директор Экселленс буквально настоял, но он успел соскучиться по активной деятельности, предчувствию опасности и своей команде.  
По команде особенно.  
– Босс! – Сникерс заметил его первым и тут же подскочил с места. И, разумеется, опрокинул кружку с колой – на светлом ковролине сразу проявилось тёмное пятно, но он только рассмеялся: – Упс, кажется, мне снова понадобится ваша последняя разработка.  
– Не дождёшься, – недовольно покачала головой Твикса, в то же время приветливо улыбаясь Марсу. – Лично мне надоело постоянно за тобой убирать, хватит быть такой свиньёй!  
Марс невольно улыбнулся кончиками губ, пробегаясь глазами по кабинету – всё тот же общий портрет на стене, который они повесили чуть больше года назад, его потёртое кожаное кресло за массивным столом, и люди, которых только он мог заставить работать слаженно и сообща.  
Некоторых, впрочем, просто заставить работать.  
– Линдор выделил тебе личный самолёт, Марс, – Линдт стояла, прислонившись к стене, как всегда собранная и серьёзная.  
– Я хочу быть пилотом! – тут же загорелся идеей Сникерс.  
– О, я хочу посмотреть, как ты будешь отбивать это место у Линдт, сладкий, – Баунти рассмеялась, закинув ногу на ногу, на что Сникерс вспыхнул тирадой о том, что он может пилотировать что угодно лучше всех.  
– Как прошёл отпуск, босс? – захлопнув крышку ноутбука, задал интересовавший всех вопрос Натс, выжидающе на него смотря. Все знали, что Линдор отправил Марса на Таити из-за их последней миссии – усмирить психа с каким-то инопланетным артефактом оказалось сложнее, чем они предполагали, и Марс чуть не погиб.  
– Таити – волшебное место, – ответил Марс, проходя к столу и занимая своё место среди творившегося вокруг балагана. На отдыхе не произошло ничего примечательного, а с Натсом он поговорит потом, без лишних глаз. – Но учитывая, что у нас теперь есть личный самолёт для служебных целей, лучше введите меня в курс дела.  
Твикс и Сникерс тут же наперебой принялись рассказывать последние новости с фронта, и Марс наконец рад был чувствовать себя на своём месте.  
Правда, утренний медосмотр у Дирола, на котором так же настоял директор Экселленс, червячком сомнения вгрызался в сознание.

### Data_02_Tracking

– Сникерс, третья дверь слева, а не справа! – слегка раздражённо заметил Натс, отслеживая перемещение части команды на голографическом экране. – Баунти, код сейфа – 13485.  
Они сидели в фургоне и координировали действия остальных. В основном этим сейчас занимался Натс, Марс же сидел в резерве, принимал тяжелые решения при необходимости и следил за критичностью ситуации. И за Натсом, разумеется – Марсу не скучно было наблюдать за тем, как он работает, скорее даже наоборот.  
Несмотря на то, что он стал частью команды полтора года назад, он всё ещё оставался просто консультирующим хакером и де-юре агентом Щ.И.Т.а не был. Де-факто Марс мог назвать Натса одним из самых преданных делу людей, с которыми ему приходилось работать.  
– Ты уверен, что они смогут вынести объект? – поинтересовался Марс, когда Натс перевел взгляд на экран своего ноутбука.  
– Вспомни, на чём вы меня поймали, и не недооценивай, – едва заметно фыркнул Натс, отключая сигнализацию как раз в тот момент, когда Сникерс подошёл к хранилищу.  
– На попытке раскрыть правду о Щ.И.Т.е, ты забрался очень далеко. А теперь ты здесь работаешь, – заметил Марс, когда Баунти сообщила, что объекта 3А-0-8-4 в сейфе нет.  
– Сникерс, ищи в хранилище. Баунти, направляйся к нему, у нас не так много времени – Эсферо скоро вернётся в особняк.  
Зачем бизнесмену понадобилась опасная инопланетная технология, им ещё только предстояло выяснить, но вот добраться до неё они должны были первыми. Ведь это именно то, чем Щ.И.Т. занимался – защищал мир от сверхъестественной угрозы, чтобы жители Земли могли спать спокойно. До сих пор им всегда это удавалось.

Марс чувствует, что всё идёт слишком хорошо. Сникерс без проблем находит объект – небольшую стальную сферу, – как раз когда Баунти добирается до хранилища. Им нужно десять минут, чтобы замести следы и убраться оттуда, но Марс ясно ощущает, что этих десяти минут у них уже нет.  
Натс молчит, отслеживая любое движение в особняке и в радиусе километра от него, и в неровном свете фургона Марсу кажется, что на его лице размазана кровь.  
– Уходите оттуда, живо! – слишком резко командует Марс, включая гарнитуру.

– Марс, – позвал его Натс. Вгляделся пристально в его лицо, придвинулся ближе и положил руку на плечо, успокаивающе. – Они уже идут к фургону, через три минуты будут здесь. Ты в порядке?  
– Да, – Марс кивнул, прикрыв глаза, и только сейчас заметил, что сердце билось слишком быстро, и он весь напрягся, как натянутая струна. На голографическом экране по-прежнему не было никого, кроме Сникерса и Баунти, а он, кажется, только что на них накричал так, будто их должны были убить.  
Может быть, он и не был в порядке.  
– Что-то случилось, пока ты отдыхал?  
– Таити – волшебное место, – покачал головой Марс, позволяя себе на полминуты накрыть своей рукой руку Натса. Об отпуске они так и не поговорили, но сейчас думать об этом он точно не хотел.  
Залетевшие в фургон Баунти со Сникерсом сделали вид, что ничего не заметили, и Линдт повезла всех в сторону их огромного чёрного самолёта.

### Data_03_Workshop

– Слушайте, мы с Твиксой, конечно, гении, но чтобы понять, что находится внутри этой сферы и какой класс защиты следует к ней применять, нам нужен ключ, – заметил Твикс, указывая на голографический макет объекта 3А-0-8-4.  
– Потому что мы перепробовали всё, что могли, чтобы открыть эту штуку, – развела руками Твикса.  
– Из штаба доложили, что ключ находится у Коркунова, – сообщила Линдт, сложив руки на груди. – Он через два дня проводит закрытую вечеринку. Официально – что-то, связанное с благотворительностью, на деле – обсуждение, как вывести Щ.И.Т. из игры.  
– Сфера у нас, это давало бы нам преимущество во времени, имей мы представление, что Коркунов вообще затеял, – вздохнул Марс, потерев висок.  
В последнее время у него часто бывала мигрень, и он уже устал ловить на себе обеспокоенные взгляды Линдт и Натса. Остальные, казалось, ничего не замечали.  
– Значит, нам нужно просто попасть на вечеринку, – пожала плечами Баунти. – Он ещё не выходил на контакт с Эсферо, возможно, и про сферу обмолвится парой словечек.  
– Чуваки, это всё, конечно, зашибись, только вряд ли Коркунов не распознает в нас агентов, без обид, Баунти. Помните, полгода назад его людям удалось выкрасть базы Щ.И.Т.а? Благодаря Натсу мы знаем, что тоже там засветились, – Сникерс как обычно размахивал руками, но на этот раз обошлось без инцидентов.  
– А теперь давайте озвучим очевидное, – сказал Натс, оторвавшись от экрана ноутбука. – На вечеринку придётся идти мне.  
– Ты всё ещё не агент Щ.И.Т., – резонно заметила Линдт, из всех она одна до сих пор относилась к нему по-настоящему настороженно.  
Наверное, мимолётно отметил Марс, потому что Натс частенько пытался найти с помощью их организации информацию в своих интересах, а сам Марс этому не препятствовал, в силу определённых причин. Иногда даже помогал.  
– И именно поэтому у меня шансов попасть туда больше, чем у всех вас, вместе взятых. На самом деле, я уже получил своё приглашение.

Они обсуждают это – легенду, которой будет прикрываться Натс на вечеринке, как он будет искать ключ, как он должен будет пройти через охрану, и Натс спокоен и собран. Хотя Марс чувствует, что работа «в поле» ему не подходит. Он может с ней справиться, но его место не там. Но другого плана у них нет, и Марс смотрит на свои руки, словно видит их в первый раз. С его рук на паркет, которым отделана эта часть самолёта, капает густая кровь. Чужая кровь.  
Марс знает, что она чужая, но ещё не может сказать, чья именно.

Линдт и Натс почти одновременно обратили на него внимание, но первым подошёл Натс, заставив Линдт недовольно сощурить глаза. Взял за руки, совершенно обычные руки без какого-либо намёка на кровь, и что-то сказав команде – Марс не расслышал, – увёл его в кабинет.  
– Ты ни слова не сказал, пока мы обсуждали план действий, – с нотками беспокойства заметил он. – Просто стоял и смотрел на свои руки. Марс, что с тобой? Если ты переживаешь, что я не справлюсь на этой миссии...  
Как много слов, от Натса такого обычно не дождёшься.  
– Конечно, ты справишься, – Марс натянуто улыбнулся, надеясь, что это будет незаметно. Ему не хотелось признаваться самому себе, что он так не чувствует. – Я просто плохо спал.  
– Мне стоит проконтролировать, чтобы сегодня ты спал лучше? – лицо Натса почти не выражало никаких эмоций, но Марсу всё равно стало легче.  
Всё под контролем, он знает, что делает.  
– Пожалуй, стоит, – согласился он, притягивая Натса к себе.  
В конце концов, Марс сильно сомневался, что кто-то в команде ещё не догадался, хотя они честно всё скрывали.

### Data_04_Blunder

Разумеется, всё пошло наперекосяк, стоило Натсу оказаться с Коркуновым наедине в кабинете.  
К тому моменту он уже нашёл ключ, но выпрыгивание из окна в бассейн как-то не входило в их планы. Равно как и появление всей команды на частной собственности человека, вздумавшего уничтожить Щ.И.Т. как раз под предлогом того, что они слишком активно вторгаются в чужую личную жизнь.  
Марс, сидя в своём кабинете на борту самолёта, нервно постукивал пальцами по столешнице – на вечеринке были журналисты, и инцидент наверняка предадут огласке, Щ.И.Т. не сможет изъять все материалы, что-то останется и просочится в сеть. Проклятье, они ведь всего лишь заботятся о чужой безопасности.  
Коркунов заглушил частоты, по которым они связывались, так что он смог спокойно выдохнуть лишь тогда, когда Натс во всё ещё мокром костюме показался на пороге его кабинета, и предусмотрительно закрыл за собой дверь.  
– Мы не сможем самостоятельно разобраться со сферой, – он поёжился, скорее от холода, чем от недовольства ситуацией, но последнее тоже было возможно. – Она действует на коллективное сознание, и слишком непредсказуемо. Коркунов собирался с её помощью раскрыть правду о нас общественности.

Натс говорит спокойно, просто перечисляет факты, но Марсу кажется, что он чувствует его недовольство собой. А ещё Марсу кажется, что это его вина, потому что Натса не должно было быть там, никто не должен был наставлять на него пистолет, от которого нужно было выпрыгивать в окно. А то, что внизу оказался бассейн, было просто случайностью.  
Он явно видит перед собой Натса, держащегося за рану в животе, побледневшего, задыхающегося, беззвучно спрашивающего: «За что?», переводит взгляд на собственные руки, зная, что увидит на них его кровь. Марс слышит, как нож ударяется на пол, и что-то тёмное внутри него подсказывает, что Натс должен умереть, даже если сам Марс этого не хочет.  
Он прижимает его к стене и почти рычит, стараясь заглушить эту жажду чужой смерти, разливающуюся у него в груди.

– Марс, я понял, что я сильно облажался, и работа «в поле» мне не светит, как и значок агента, – прохрипел Натс, и Марс моргнул, ослабив хватку. И остался стоять так близко, что его собственный костюм начал мокнуть.  
– Это я тебя туда отправил, так что спрос с меня, – он сам тоже хрипел, тяжело выдыхая. Открыл глаза, осматривая Натса – ни намёка на раны, хотя ему пришлось разбить собой стекло. Точно в рубашке родился.  
– Слушай, с тобой творится что-то странное, ты не можешь этого отрицать. Ты зависаешь, как Виндоус Виста, смотришь на меня, словно я покойник, а про отпуск свой говоришь только, что Таити...  
– ...это волшебное место, – перебил его Марс, прислонившись лбом ко лбу и снимая с него очки.  
– Вот именно. У меня эта фраза уже в печенках сидит. И Линдт, кажется, что-то знает, но ничего не говорит.  
– Мы разберемся с этим позже, — Марс качнул головой и стянул с себя пиджак.  
Мокрую рубашку с Натса он снял быстро — его пиджак и галстук уже валялись на стуле.  
— Ты увиливаешь от разговора, — Натс вздохнул, но больше спорить не стал. Вместо этого он потянулся к его плечам, погладил их, скользнул ладонью по спине.  
Марс пожал плечами — говорить о делах действительно не хотелось. В последнее время они слишком редко оставались наедине, и еще реже говорили о чем-то, кроме насущных проблем.  
Натс все еще был мокрым и холодным, и ледяные руки под рубашкой ощущались очень остро. Обняв его одной рукой за плечи, Марс неспешно поцеловал его — от Натса пахло шампанским и хлорированной водой бассейна. Рубашка Марса свалилась на пол вслед за одеждой Натса.  
— Переодеться бы потом, — Натс зябко повел плечами, и Марс увлек его в сторону дивана. Опустились они на него одновременно, а затем Натс снова к нему потянулся — за еще одним поцелуем.  
— Переоденешься, — Марс нетерпеливо кивнул и опрокинул его сиденье. Натс что-то тихо фыркнул и обхватил его шею руками.  
Смазка была под рукой, и Марс неспешно стал его готовить, не разрывая зрительный контакт. Натс что-то бормотал невнятно и кусал пересохшие губы — и Марс снова его целовал, неторопливо, спокойно и глубоко. Руки Натса скользили по его спине и обнимали плечи; это было приятно, чертовски приятно.  
Когда Марс вошел в него, Натс вздрогнул всем телом и запрокинул голову назад — Марс тут же коснулся губами его шеи и плеч. Он двигался так же, как целовал — медленно и ровно, и ласкал член Натса в такт ко всему этому. От безумной жажды не сносило голову, но мягкое тепло, поселившееся в груди, согревало.  
Марс продолжал целовать его шею, когда Натс негромко застонал — сдержано и коротко. Долго после этого Марс не продержался; кончил он, прикусив губу и не отрывая взгляда от глаз Натса. Глаза у него вообще были особенными — цвет они, казалось, меняли в зависимости от настроения. Смотреть в них Марсу нравилось.  
Кончил Натс вслед за ним, и умолк, тяжело дыша, не отпуская от него рук. Выглядел он в такие моменты без обычного спокойного выражения лица почти непривычно.  
Марс отстранился от него и, сев на диване, подобрал выпавшую из кармана брюк пачку сигарет.  
— Марс, — Натс не смотрел на него, но в голосе его звучал такой-то слабый оттенок тревоги. — Потом мы поговорим об этом.  
— Обязательно, — хмыкнул Марс и затянулся еще раз.  
Когда они вышли из кабинета, он просто проигнорировал тихий шёпот Баунти: «Твиксы, с вас по десять баксов».

### Data_05_Delusion

Директор Экселленс приказал им не возвращаться в штаб в течение недели, пока они не замнут инцидент с Коркуновым. Твикс продолжили свои попытки изучить сферу, не открывая её, Сникерс и Баунти тренировались в грузовом отсеке, когда не занимались розыгрышами, Линдт следила за системами самолёта и старалась не спускать с Марса глаз.  
Именно поэтому Марс и Натс оккупировали его кабинет в попытках найти информацию о том, что всё-таки происходило на Таити.  
– Начнём с начала, – раздражённо заметил Натс. – Этот псих с Тессерактом остановил твоё сердце, так?  
– Так, – согласился Марс. Он очень хорошо помнил тот день, ровно до того момента, как конец посоха с инопланетной субстанцией коснулся его груди.  
– Линдт и Баунти удалось быстро его скрутить, но ты валялся без сознания, и тут из ниоткуда возник Линдор. На вертолёте. И забрал тебя под предлогом, что тебе требуется срочная медицинская помощь. Тебя не было месяц. Что ты помнишь?  
– Я очнулся в больнице, и Линдор сказал мне, что я был мёртв восемь минут. Но он успел вовремя, так что меня удалось спасти, и я заслужил отдых.  
– А потом?  
– А потом был уже массаж на Таити, – Марсу так и хотелось добавить, что Таити – волшебное место, но он сдержался. – Я не помню, как садился на самолёт и как туда добрался. И как я оттуда вернулся, тоже не помню. Просто проснулся утром уже у себя на квартире и получил распоряжение от Экселленса явиться на медосмотр.  
– Я нашёл данные о твоём полёте, но на записях с камер видеонаблюдения тебя нет. Информация по тебе в базах Щ.И.Т. заблокирована десятым уровнем доступа, который есть только у троих людей в организации. Марс, ты явно не летал на Таити.

Он честно пытается вспомнить, но всё, что ему удаётся – разглядеть лицо Дирола в милой девушке, которая растирает масло на его ногах. Марс слышит шёпот волн, но сейчас он кажется ему неправильным, слишком механическим.  
Марс пытается нырнуть глубже в своё подсознание, и неожиданно чувствует себя способным на всё. Кажется, ему стоит только захотеть, и он узнает все тайны, которые пожелает, все грязные секреты, которые глупые люди прячут под покровом темноты. И он правда думает, что люди глупые, он мог бы разорвать их на части, если бы захотел, но это ему не нужно.  
Ему нужно, чтобы мир горел в огне, чтобы в огне сгорело всё и он мог переродиться, как феникс.  
Он чувствует, как языки пламени обжигают его кожу, и его руки по локоть в чужой крови.

– Марс! – Натс сильно трясёт его за плечи, пожалуй, даже слишком сильно, и Марс резко отталкивает его от себя, делая глубокий вдох.  
– Плевать, что скажет Линдор и его сестрица, Линдт наверняка в курсе, что происходит, и следит за мной для него, – он не мог точно ответить, откуда он это знал. Просто чувствовал это так же, как пожирающий его огонь пару минут назад.  
С ним происходило что-то, чего не могло происходить, если бы он действительно был мёртв всего восемь минут.  
– Ты теперь не просто зависаешь, Марс. Ты выглядишь, словно готов разрушать миры, как злодей в недавно вышедшем кинокомиксе, – спокойно заметил Натс. Марс не чувствовал в нём страха, скорее беспокойство.  
– Я не знаю, что сейчас реально, а что нет, – пожал плечами Марс, откидываясь на спинку дивана. – Так что я хочу хотя бы знать, что за чертовщина со мной происходит. Ломай десятый уровень защиты, Натс.  
Он не стал этого комментировать, просто снова уткнулся в экран и забарабанил пальцами по клавиатуре.

### Data_06_Secret_base

Пока Твиксы изучали сферу в лабораториях, Линдор запретил команде выходить на новые задания. Марс сидел в своём кабинете в штабе и бездумно рисовал на бумаге, когда к нему зашёл Натс.  
– Марс, мы можем сходить в кафе? – улыбнулся он, и это вовсе не была его обычная, естественная улыбка.  
Наверняка он что-то нашёл, но не хотел об этом распространяться в штабе. Удивительно, что его ещё не посадили за решётку, если ему правда удалось взломать десятый уровень защиты, но вполне логично, что он не хочет лишний раз искушать судьбу.  
– Думаю, мы заслужили обеденный перерыв, – согласился Марс, положив ручку в карман. Поправил пиджак и вышел вслед за Натсом из кабинета.  
До кафе они добрались за десять минут.  
– Всё, что я смог найти – секретный штаб «Орёл», где ты и пробыл весь месяц. У меня есть расположение, но это на другом конце страны, и в базе нет никакой информации, чем там занимаются в принципе.  
– Значит, мы должны попасть туда, – пожал плечами Марс, одной рукой помассировав висок. Головная боль за прошедшее время так и не отступала, и болеутоляющие не помогали.  
– Я отвезу вас, – Линдт появилась возле их столика как будто из ниоткуда, так что Марс невольно вздрогнул, и линия на салфетке, которую он рисовал, получилась кривой.  
– Без обид, но как мы узнаем, что ты действительно отвезёшь нас на базу, а не сдашь Линдору, например? – Натс выразительно изогнул бровь.  
– Потому что мой брат дал указания убрать Марса, если он начнёт рисовать это, – Линдт бросила на стол перед Натсом листы из кабинета. Причудливое переплетение кругов и линий, на первый взгляд слишком хаотическое, но при внимательном рассмотрении похожее на код. – Проект «Т.А.И.Т.И.» был закрыт несколько лет назад, и Линдор сильно рисковал, когда решил испытать удачу на Марсе.

– Она поможет нам, – говорит Марс немного не своим голосом. Сейчас ему не кажется, что он сгорает заживо или что он готов утопить всех в море крови, сейчас он просто чувствует, что Линдт действительно хочет помочь им, потому что проект «Т.А.И.Т.И.» – её последняя надежда на чудо.  
У Линдт тоже есть свои секреты, и Марс сейчас знает их все.  
– Тогда не будем терять времени даром, – Натс поднимается с места, даже не притрагиваясь к салату, который ему принесли пять минут назад. – Мне не хотелось бы, чтобы Марс в таком вот состоянии случайно меня убил.  
Марс ухмыляется так, будто уже поздно что-либо с этим делать, и всё давно решено, а потом моргает и натыкается на полный решимости взгляд Натса.  
Да, просить его держаться подальше точно будет бесполезно, не стоит и пытаться.

### Data_07_Tahiti

Сникерс вопит в телефон что-то о том, что объект 3А-0-8-4 получил кодовое название «Божественное провидение», и они буквально спасли мир от мирового господства господина Коркунова, директор Экселленс прощает им их промах с шумихой вокруг этого дела и согласен сделать Натса агентом, пока что всего лишь первого уровня.  
Марсу плевать на всё это.  
Они едут уже неделю, и он больше не зависает – он вывалился из объективной реальности в мир ощущений, где за его спиной всегда горы трупов, пожары и полное бессилие человечества. Ему снится холодный мёртвый мир с погасшим солнцем, ему снится, как он одними только когтями вспарывает Натсу грудную клетку, и он запрещает ему дотрагиваться до себя.  
Каждое прикосновение обжигает и будит в нём ярость, потому что что-то пошло неправильно.  
Натс замечает, что у него светятся глаза, пытается говорить за двоих, потому что Марс уже несколько дней молчит, только рисует свои знаки на любой подвернувшейся под руку поверхности.  
Когда они доезжают до штаба «Орёл», Марс ненадолго приходит в себя.

– Линдор не сказал мне, что именно с тобой произошло, Марс, – призналась Линдт, когда они вошли в заброшенный бункер. Марс ожидал увидеть здесь пару охранников, но всё было пусто.  
– Очевидно, ничего хорошего, – криво усмехнулся он, позволяя интуиции вести его вперед по слабо освещенным коридорам до двери с выбитой на ней надписью «Т.А.И.Т.И.».  
Она открылась со скрипом, и они увидели перед собой операционный стол, работающие холодильные установки с множеством мелких пузырьков, множество хирургических инструментов и криокамеру.  
В криокамере лежал всё ещё живой инопланетянин, подключённый к системе искусственного жизнеобеспечения.

– Дайте мне умереть, – говорит Марс, вспоминая, как он повторял то же самое, лёжа на операционном столе, когда Дирол под присмотром Линдора механически менял ему память, вбивая в клетки мозга информацию о волшебном месте Таити. – Дайте мне умереть.  
Это то, что думает существо, покрытое синей чешуёй, неспособное регенерировать из-за экспериментов, которые на нём ставили, полное ярости и отчаяния, и желания уничтожить всех, кто виноват в его нынешнем положении.  
Марс не должен был об этом узнать, он должен был думать, что он провёл отпуск на Таити, но не был оживлён спустя две недели после своей смерти с помощью инопланетной крови. И теперь Марс горит в огне, потому что он должен был быть мёртв, но если он жив, если они оба всё ещё живы, то кто-то должен умереть за него, кто-то должен отомстить за существо, которому не повезло оказаться на этой планете.  
Он захватил его разум. Он захватывает его тело. Он сожжет этот мир дотла.  
Прежде, чем Марс срывается с места, Натс вырубает систему искусственного жизнеобеспечения, в голове Марса словно взрывается снаряд, и он падает на пол без сознания.

### Data_08_New_Begining

Марс очнулся в машине, его голова лежала на коленях у Натса. И не болела.  
– Что случилось? – поинтересовался он, поворачиваясь так, чтобы видеть его лицо.  
– Мы взорвали бункер «Орёл», – Натс пожал плечами, рассеянно смотря в окно. – Ты выглядел как машина для убийства и праведного возмездия, шептал что-то о всепоглощающем огне и просил дать тебе умереть. Я рискнул предположить, что всё дело в том инопланетянине, вырубил все системы. Включилась тревога, ты свалился на пол, Линдт сказала, что у нас есть две минуты, чтобы выбраться оттуда.  
– И вы потащили меня с собой?  
– А ты бы предпочёл взорваться? – хмыкнул Натс, переводя взгляд на него. – Знаешь, ты, конечно, выглядел почти наверняка мёртвым, но не было времени проверять, так что я подумал, что даже если я случайно тебя убил, то надо тебя вытащить.  
– И долго я пробыл без сознания?  
– Пять дней, – отозвалась Линдт, не отвлекаясь от дороги. – Мы уже скоро вернёмся в штаб.  
– Мы даже не скрываемся от своих же? – позволил себе удивиться Марс.  
– Линдор, конечно, был в ярости, когда узнал, что мы уничтожили проект «Т.А.И.Т.И.», он всё ещё надеялся его доработать, но мне удалось убедить его, что мы всё сделали правильно.  
– А твоя... – начал было Марс, вспоминая то, что узнал, будучи объединён сознанием с инопланетной ящерицей, но Линдт не дала ему закончить.  
– Не такой ценой, Марс. Ты чудом остался в живых.  
– Так что больше никаких кровавых видений, – улыбнулся ему Натс, переплетая пальцы рук. – Нам, знаешь ли, ещё Коркунова ловить, он выкупил на чёрном рынке объект классификации 1-7-3, и явно не оставляет попыток добиться успехов.  
– И никаких прыжков в бассейн через стекло, – согласился Марс.  
Он всё ещё чувствовал слабость во всём теле, но с этим вполне можно было жить дальше.


End file.
